


Survivers and the pill

by yukikuran86



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, lots of charaters, lots of things you'll have to read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikuran86/pseuds/yukikuran86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was a normal Alpha Male. He was 18 and had his whole life ahead of him his only problem was he didn't have a Mate yet. Matthew was a normal Omega Male. He moved to old America in search of his Mate. He had given up hope till he met Alfred. What happens when Matthew goes into heat not long after meeting Alfred and how will Alfred handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It’s been nearly four centuries since what use to be Russia started a chemical war with the world. America in turn sent radioactive chemical warheads at China who had supplied Russia with the hazards chemicals that were destroying the world. Many people were lost during the war and those who lived through the 5 year war were forced to take Iodide re-balancing pills to get rid of the chemicals that were in their bodies. These pills caused the body makeup of everyone to change. This brought about the Greek Alphabet System, or known to most as G.A.S. Everyone’s brain was created to be one of three Greek statuses. The pills changed them to fit this status, extended the amount of time people lived, and depending on where you fell in the system you had a special gift that only you and the other people in you G.A.S. statues had.

**The Alphas** : These people were the ones that were not affected by the chemicals very much. They were the strongest people during the war. They were gifted with super strength and were put in the most powerful positions of life after the war. Alphas were made for the purpose to controlling everyone else and being the providers for their Mates and families. Alphas were not just males they were also females and it held throw the centuries to come.

**The Betas** : These were the people who were basically response for the creation of these chemicals that destroyed the world. They created the pill and were already taking these pills during the war this is what started the Betas. Betas have 100% accuracy at everything they do and are correct about everything. They are the hard workers under the Alphas and when an Alpha has a problem they normally see a trusted Beta for help. Betas Mate with in the Beta community for unknown reasons to everyone but themselves. To put it simple Betas run the world without the Alphas knowing they do.

**The Omegas** : These people were weakened badly by the chemicals that were in the air during the war. The Iodide re-balancing pills seemed to have affected them more than everyone else. They became the bottom of the society, staying at home to raise their families or working in places where children were involved in the work. The Omegas body seemed to have changed the most as well. Their body started to go through a heat cycles, this was the only time they could get pregnant and they bleed if they do not get pregnant. This happens to every Omega twice a year and depending on when they are born will depend on when they go into heat. They were gifted to be able to sense who their Mate would be and once they were mated they could let their Alpha know when they were hurt or in danger. It would create a two-way link between them so the Alpha could let the Omega know if they are close enough to take care of it.


	2. chapter 1

Having just moved from O.C. Matthew was getting use to his new life and the things around him. It was a hard move only because he was an Omega. Omegas were creatures of habit. After they got use to something it was important for them to have it in their lives. Matthew had lived in O.C. all his life and to up root was hard for him. He had to pack everything he owned and then take the long trip to get to his new home.

They had only been in his new house a day or two and Matthew was already a third of the way unpacked. He didn’t like that having his stuff around him and in his sight.

Matthew was too busy thinking about what he would do now that they were here in O.A. to notice that he was unpacking another empty box again. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. Matthew looked to see his mother coming into the room. She wore a worried expression on face.

“Matthew Love that’s an empty box,” His mother said coming up behind him. She was used to seeing her only son like this. He took after his father when it came to things like this.

“I hadn’t notice Mère.” Matthew moved the box out his way. He went to the next one and continued to unpack.

Matthew and his family had come to Old America in search of Matthew’s true Mate. He wasn’t able to find his Mate in Old Canada so they moved. His parents want what was best for Matthew and something told Matthew to go to O.A. As an Omega he wasn’t allowed to be without supervision, so that meant they lived with their families till they mated. Having grown up with no siblings Matthew had gotten all the attention from his parents and was treated fairly well considering he was an Omega.

“You worry me Mattie. I know what’s going on in that overcrowded mind of yours. You worry too much about things that will work themselves if you give them time to do so.” She said going over to Matthew and hugging him. “It’s a good thing summer break is going on right now. After your senior year in high school if you don’t find your mate we’ll get a specialist to see if he can find your mate. You’ll both have almost identical brain waves and they’ll help you find him or her.”

Mère please don’t say things like that. An Omega who can’t find their own mate is looked down on by society even if there is a way to do it without all the hard work of looking yourself.” Matthew’s mother wouldn’t understand the struggle he was going through because she was the Alpha of the family.

“I know but by now most Omegas your age have already dropped out of school to raise their first child.” She was so worried that he son would be looked down on for not having a mate that she didn’t care if he was looked down on for having a doctor help him find his mate. It was the lesser of two evils really; one could be over looked but the other couldn’t.

“Mère please leave I have a lot to do before I can feel better about the circumstances that are in front of me. Oh and I need you to please bring my blue dresser in here, the movers decided to leave in the living room. I can’t move it on my own.” Matthew said as he moved away from his mother. He felt very lucky to have gotten the only bedroom on the bottom floor. His father was going to use it as his study but his mother talked him out of it because it had a heat room attached to it like the master bedroom did.

“Okay I’ll have your father help me move it after lunch. Is that okay?” She asked as she walked to the door. She turned around and saw him nod. “Please try not to unpack the empty boxes anymore.” She said to him with a small laugh.

“No promises Mère,” Matthew said softly as he began to look for his clothing boxes so that he could start hanging up clothes that were marked hang up. He had made sure that every box was marked Matthew’s room and then where it was to go when he unpacked it.

Matthew worked on his room for the rest of the morning and at lunch took a break so that he could eat. He was covered in sweat and was panting lightly. He was over working himself and it wasn’t good for him. Matthew sat at the table with his hands holding his head up. It was too hot for him where they living and they wouldn’t have A/C for another week almost.

“Matthew you need to relax. I know you want your room done right now but it’s too hot for you to be working so hard in your room and not at least have the window open.” Matthew’s father said as he sat lunch on the table. “Take a cool shower after you eat then go lay down on the living room couch. It’s much cool in there. I’m working on getting down to the bottom of this. They should have fixed the A/C before we got here.” He didn’t want something to happen to his son and then them having to go to the hospital. That’s was the last thing they needed to happen to his son after they just got here.

“Well these stupid people are incompetent to do their own jobs.” Matthew barked out to his father. He tended to get cranky and grouchy when he was hot and tired.

“I know I’ll be calling again after lunch and letting you mother doing the talking this time.” He said as he began to eat his food. Since he was an omega he tended to get ignored by people so the needed to get his wife to this instead since she wouldn't mind getting loud and pushy with people.

“I’ll take care of it after lunch dears. Right now eat and don’t worry about the stupid people that can’t do their jobs.” She said after she finished the first half of her sandwich.

Matthew stood up walked off. “It’s too hot to eat. I’m going to take a cold shower now.” He stated as he walked to get dry clothes and a towel. Matthew wasn’t able to get anything down while he felt like this and he wasn’t going to sit through a nice lunch with his parents while he was in a horrible mood. It would ruin the while family feel they always had when they ate together.

“Okay Matthew. I hope you feel better after you cool off.” Matthew mother called out from her spot. She sighed as he left and went back to quietly eating the food she had in front of her.

“Me too.” Matthew said to himself as he got into the bathroom. He turned the water on and got in after he stripped from his clothes. He didn’t care that the water was practically ice cold. It helped get rid of the hot sticky feeling he felt right now.

Since the shower was only for cooling off Matthew didn’t spend more time then he needed to in it. He got out and began to try off when he felt that weird tingly feeling he felt the first day they had moved in. It was hard to explain but he felt like something was calling for him. He quickly dried off and got dressed. Matthew then made his way down stairs and back to the kitchen. He saw his food covered with plastic wrap and he could hear his mother yelling on the phone.

“Matthew, feel better now that you’ve cooled off?” He father asked as he came out of Matthew’s room. He wiped the sweat off his face and smiled at his son.

“Yeah just something is-.” Matthew was cut off by door bell. He felt the tingly feeling get worse and it felt almost like it was burning. “I’ll get the door Papa.” Matthew said as he walked to get the door.

Matthew opened the door only to see a young Alpha male and an older omega lady standing at the door. He looked at the Alpha and blushed a deep red.


	3. chapter 2

Matthew looked at the young Alpha a blush covering his face as he looked at the Alpha. He felt a burning feeling in his chest as he looked at the Alpha. It was weird and Matthew didn’t know how to respond.  
“Matthew who’s at the door?” Matthew father said as he walked over to the door. He looked at Matthew and smiled at him. “I’m sorry for my son ma’am. It is a little bit of a shook to meet new people.”  
“It’s all right sir. I’m Emily Jones. I live three doors down from you. I would have come over soon but it’s so hard to find a few minutes to come over and greet our new neighbors.” Emily said with a kind smile as she held out a plastic container of cookies.  
Matthew jumped as he heard his mother yelling on the phone. It wasn’t a very friendly conversation and to be honest Matthew was a little scared. He looked over his father’s shoulder to see his mother coming. She was grumbling under her breath now that she was off the phone.  
“Sorry about my wife. Why don’t you come in and down for a little while. I’m William Evens-Williams by the way.” William said as he moved to let Emily and the young Alpha in. Matthew moved like his father did but hide behind his father to cover up his embarrassment.  
“Thank you very much William that is very kind of you.” Emily said as she and her son walked in to the house. She smiled at Matthew from where he was hiding. She knew what was wrong with him but she wasn’t going to say anything  
Matthew smiled at her a little but his eyes followed that Alpha that was with her. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He felt so drawn to the Alpha and he didn’t even know him at all. He began to wonder if maybe this was the Alpha he was supposed to be with. He didn’t know how to tell since was really told how to tell. He was in heat the week the taught it in his class in middle school and he never bothered to ask his parents about it since he had never really needed too.  
Matthew’s mother had finally noticed the guests and put on a big smile for them. “Hello nice to meet you I’m Madeline Williams.” She said happily temporally forgetting the A/C Company.  
“I’m Emily Jones as I told you husband. These are for you.” Emily said holding the container our again. William hadn’t taken it and she had made them for the new neighbors.  
Madeline took the container from Emily. “Thank you very much. Come this way to the living room and we can talk.” She said as she motioned for the living room. “Sorry about the mess. We have been a little slow unpacking everything. Well William and I have, Matthew hasn’t really stopped since yesterday. Matthew darling come in her and meet our neighbors.”  
Matthew didn’t want to move but his father gave him a push and he slowly made his way to the living room. William was right behind Matthew as he walked to the living room. He felt bad for his son right now. He seemed flustered and didn’t know what to do. After Emily and the Alpha left he was going to make sure he talked to Matthew about what was going on.  
Emily smiled and looked over at her son after they sat down. “Alfred I know I taught you manners. Introduce yourself to them.” Emily said to her son with a light glare that she often used to get him to do something.  
Alfred felt the glare on his and was quick to speak. “I’m Alfred F. Jones. It’s nice to meet you.” Alfred said as properly as possible. He often spoke very broken O.A English even though he was taught the kingdoms English.  
“I’m sure that you and Matthew will get a long Alfred. You seem like a very nice boy.” Madeline said to Alfred as she looked over and saw Matthew come into the room. She laughed softly at her son and went over to him. She hugged him and tried to help him calm down a bit.  
Matthew was a blushing mess and he was so nervous about what was going on that he didn’t know if he could even talk. He hugged his mother back and buried his face in her neck. It was nice to be able to smell his mother Alpha scent.  
“I’m so sorry about him. This is something that is new to him and hopefully he’ll calm down soon.” William said to Emily. Since she was an Omega herself she would know how Matthew was feeling right now.  
“It’s alright. It happens to all of us.” Emily said to William. She emphasized us because she was really talking about Omegas and not everyone in general.  
Matthew eventually calmed down enough that he could push his blush down and look somewhat normal. The burning feeling he felt didn’t go away though. Matthew righted himself and walked more fully into the living room. “I’m Matthew William nice to meet you.” Matthew said softly as he sat down where his mother had been, He hoped she didn’t mind.  
Alfred looked at Matthew as he sat down. He watched as the Omega met his gaze shortly before quickly bowing his head to hide his face. It was odd for him to see an Omega act like this around him. Normally they looked at him in the eyes and talked to him.  
“So how do you like it here so far?” Emily asked Madeline and William. She felt her on would figure out what ever he was trying to figure out on his own.  
“Well it’s really nice and we love it here but the only problem is the A/C. When we were making plans to get the house the man that sold it to us said he would have the A/C fixed before we got here and it’s not.” William said as he moved to open the windows in the living room so that Matthew wouldn’t over heat.  
“The stupid A/C people have been ignoring William for the past three days. Finally today after I called and made it clear it needs fixed now and not in a week and a half they said they would send some tomorrow. Matthew has a very low heat tolerance so he’s been a little cranky since we got here. It’s been hard on him but he won’t say it.” Emily said as he grabbed a chair so she could sit close to Matthew.  
“Mère you’re smothering me again. I thought that was Papa’s job.” Matthew said looking over at his mother with a small smile on his face. He loved to tease his mother sometimes because she seemed to be more of an Omega parent to him then his father and his father was the Omega parent.  
“That’s because you worry me to much Mattie. I don’t want you to overheat and be sent to the hospital.” Madeline said to her son. She kissed his forehead and looked back over Emily.  
“Well my husband can work on A/C he works on our all the time. He is one of the much smaller A/C companies in town. Please let us know if the A/C repair man doesn’t come out tomorrow. I’m sure my husband will make sure he’s over her to looks at it for you.” Emily said with a smile. She wishes she would have come to visit them soon. She knew how it was with some Omegas that tended to overheat easily, she was raising one herself.  
“Thank you for the offer and I’ll keep that in mind in case the repair man doesn’t show up.” William said as he sat in the other arm chair in the room. He felt a breeze blow through and sighed softly.  
“I’ve got it!” Alfred yelled out as he figured out what was wrong with Matthew.  
Matthew jumped at the loud Alpha voice and tried to curl up into a ball. A loud Alpha was never a good thing. It normally meant trouble or they were about to do something really stupid which they both were about the same.  
“Alfred calm down. What have I told you about being loud in front of Omegas?” Emily said in a scolding tone to Alfred. She watched her son’s face fall as he realized what he had down.  
“Omegas tend to be skittish and my being loud I can scare them.” Alfred said to his mother as he decided to shut up. He hadn’t realized that he was that loud. “Sorry.” He said defeat evident in his voice. He was the problem child of family after all.  
Matthew watched the Alpha from his position in the chair. He found it a little funny how the Alpha gave up whatever it was he was going to do. Matthew still stayed curled up on the chair though. He felt like the Alpha still had something to say and he was going to say it sometime soon.


	4. chapter 3

            For several hours Matthew’s parents and Alfred’s mom talked, laughed and got to know each other. It was nice to see that at least they had a nice neighbor to talk to. It wasn’t till Matthew yawned and started to doze off that the conversation stopped. Everyone looked at him and he blushed trying to hide his face.

            “Oh look at the time. I have to go now. It was so nice to get to know you both.” Emily stood up and held her hand out. “I forgot we live in the only blue house on the street.” Emily wanted to make sure that   they knew where they livid so that they could come over if they ever needed help.

            “Sorry to keep you so long Emily. It was very nice to meet you and your son.” William said as he shook her hand. “And I’ll keep that in mind in case we ever need something.” William pulled his hand back and placed one on Matthew’s shoulder.

            “Sorry I didn’t mean interrupt the conversation.” Matthew said softly as he looked up at Emily with a smile. It was hard for him some times to stay awake some times. Even with the breeze coming through the house he was still hot and it was slowly wearing him out.

            “It’s alright Matthew. I understand how you feel. My daughter is the same way when she gets over heated.” Emily said as she smiled kindly at Matthew. She turned and headed for the door. “Please if you ever need anything come over and I’ll try my best to help.”

            “Thank you for the offer Mrs. Emily.” Matthew said kindly. He did move to scared that he would fall over or something.

            “Matthew go to the kitchen and get something to eat before you go to bed.” Madeline said to her son leaving no room for argument. She smiles as she watched her son uncurl himself from where he was and move to get up.

            Matthew slowly stood and went to move when he began to fall forward. He watched the table get closer to his face as he fell. He closed his eyes so that he didn’t get hurt when his glasses shattered. Matthew felt strong arms wrap around him and he opened his eyes to see a blurry view of the coffee table.

            “Matthew!” William said as he went over to make sure Matthew was okay. He watched Alfred as he moved Matthew back to the chair.

            “You’re running a fever Matthew.” Alfred said as he placed his hand on Matthew forehead. He moved Matthew’s sweat drenched hair out of the way. “Take it slow or you’re going to hurt yourself.”

            Matthew looked at Alfred’s blurry person. He didn’t know how to respond to Alfred’s actions. “It’s so hot in here. I get sick when I get to hot.” Matthew said as he watched Alfred with a tired look on his face. He didn’t know why but it felt kind of right to have Alfred trying to look after him.

            “Someone get him a cool rage please.” Alfred said as he stood up then picked Matthew up. He walked the short distance to the couch and laid Matthew down on it. Alfred tried to make sure that Matthew’s face was fit by the breeze that was coming through.

            Matthew heard footsteps but didn’t look to see what was going on. He was too tired to even look about it. He began to wonder if maybe is preheat was coming up since he was over heating faster ten normal. Matthew closed his eyes and tried to relax as he heard the footsteps again. He groaned as something cool was placed on his forehead.

            “Matthew you need to relax. Don’t fight what I’m trying to do.” Alfred said as he moved the cool rag from Matthew’s forehead to run it over his face and neck. He felt bad to see this omega in such a week state.

            “Alfred dear we should let Matthew’s parents take care of him. They will be able to help him better.” Emily said as she placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. She jumped when he growled at her. She had very seen this side of Alfred before.

            Alfred didn’t want to leave Matthew he felt like he had to help him. He realized what he had down and he felt bad for doing it. That was his mother he just got aggressive with. It was the one thing that shouldn’t have happened. Is mother was his caretaker, the one person he could talk to anything about and he had just growled at her.

            “Y-you’re right this is a job for his parents.” Alfred said as he placed the rag back on Matthew’s forehead. He looked down at the weak looking Omega on the couch.

            Matthew listened to everything going on around him. He was glad when the cool rag was wiped over his face and neck.

            “It’s too hot.” Matthew whined when Alfred moved away from him. He didn’t know what was causing him to overheat so much to this point. He knew he wasn’t in heat because the feeling wasn’t burning need it was like he had sat in a locked sauna for an hour.

            William went over to Matthew and took over what Alfred had started. “One of us will come over if the A/C repair man doesn’t show up.” William said as he looked up at Emily with a smile.

            “I’ll let my husband know what’s going on so that he’s not caught off guard by your visit.” Emily said as she began to push Alfred towards the door. She know how dangerous it could be if she let stay with Matthew any longer.

“Okay good by then Emily.” Madeline said as he walked with them to the door. “Come back soon.” She said happily. Madeline actually liked Emily and Alfred and from what he saw Alfred was the Alpha that was made for her little Matthew.

            Matthew whined a little when he heard the door close. He burning feeling went down to a tingle and soon went away. Matthew had never felt that way around an Alpha and he wondered if he was the one. He looked over at his father and smiled a little.

            William smiled back at Matthew. “How are you feeling Matthew? Are you okay?”

            “Still hot but that tingly feeling is gone. Well actually it was a burning feeling and I can’t explain why it happened. It started as a little tingle when I got out of the shower and then it got worse when I walked down stairs and then to the door. When I saw Alpha I don’t know what it was but it felt like there was a burning need that needed to be taken care of. What’s wrong with me?” Matthew asked as he watched his father. He was scared that something was really wrong with him. He had a feeling that he knew what it was but he knew nothing about his own powers as an Omega.

            “Matthew honey how did you feel when Alfred was taking care of you?” Madeline asked wanting to see if could figure it out on his own. She did feel bad that all those years ago he missed the week of classes that were about what was going on with his body and what it would be like when he met his mate for the first time.

            “It was actually really nice.” Matthew said the blush coming back onto his face. He hated to admit it but it was the truth. “It was nice to be taken care of by an Alpha.”

            William smiled at his son and stood up. “I’ll be back, you’re still hot. I’m going to get the thermometer so that we can see how hot you are.” William left after that to get the thermometer. Hopefully it was unpacked and not in one of the boxes still.

            “Matthew honey I think we’ve found your Alpha.” She said softly as she went over to Matthew. She took over William’s job of trying to cool Matthew’s skin off. “You missed that week of classes all those years ago that would help you understand what was going on with your body and what see your mate for the first time would feel like.”

            “So what is it supposed to be like? Now is as good as ever for you to tell me.” Matthew asked as he pulled away from his mother and sat up. He had to know what was going on with him on the inside.

            “Well Mattie when your mate is close but you haven’t seen them yet you’ll fell a tingly feeling inside and that sometimes lasts even after you have seen them. Some Omegas will feel at tingly feeling when their mate is close till they have actually mated with them. After the first time you seem them you’ll feel like you’re burning on the inside and in most cases you’ll blush a very bright red like you did.” Madeline sat back and watching Matthew as he took all of this in. She wished William would have been the one explaining he was an omega and she wasn’t.

            “So what you’re saying is that what I thought basically was right. Alfred is supposed to be my mate.” Matthew said as he tried to relax. Matthew hated taking his clothes off in front of people but he didn’t care. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

            “Yes and after you have mated with him you’ll be able to let him know if you’re in trouble, hurt or if you are going into heat and he’s not with so you can tell him yourself. In turn he’ll be able to let you know if he’s able to get to you fast enough.” Madeline said as she looked towards where William had left.

            “I’m hungry.” Matthew said as he used his shirt to wipe sweat off his body. He felt gross and sticky and his stomach was empty since he didn’t eat lunch.

            Madeline laughed and stood up. “Okay I’ll have what was your lunch in a second Mattie.” She said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

            Matthew sat and took in everything his mother had just told him. He was glad that he had been told that now rather than having to figure it out himself, but he did that for the most part. Matthew sighed and tried to forget what happened today. It was the first week of August and in two weeks he would be in a new school doing his last year of school and his parents hope was he could have a mate by then and from the way things went today it might just happen.

            William walked into the room and looked around. “Where is your mother?” He asked as he went over to Matthew and ran the thermometer over his forehead. He looked at it and sighed. “101.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Matthew we need put you in a cool bath okay. I’ll go start it up.” William had learned early on in Matthew’s life a cool shower or bath worked well to help him cool off. He stood up and headed to the bath room down starts. It didn’t have a shower head in it but it had a nice size tube that could fit two people in it.

            Matthew stayed where he was and was glad when he saw his mother come over to him with his food. “Papa says my temperature is 101.5 and he went to draw a cool bath for me.” He said as he grabbed the plate when it was offered.

            “Okay well hopefully you’ll feel better after words.” Madeline said as she sat down with Matthew.

            They talked till Matthew’s was down eating his food and got up with her help. He was taken to the bath room where he was left with his father who made sure he could get into the tub without fall and hurting himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Alfred' family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH!  
> I'm a poor college student know with absolutely no time ever. I had the first few paragraphs for a while and tonight after reading comments again I got the motivation to write. Sorry if it's short but I did it.

Alfred was almost dragged home by his mother. He didn’t know what it was but he wanted to go back and help make Matthew feel better. His mother was talking to him but had tuned her out as he tried to fight whatever he was feeling for the Omega that he had just met.  
“Alfred Franklin Jones are you even listening to me.” Emily asked her son as they got the their house. She looked at him and knew the answer.  
"Sorry mom I spaced out.” Alfred said softly as he gave her a sheepish grin. He felt bad for ignoring her but he was also trying to keep himself in check.  
Emily shook her head and continued to lead Alfred to home. “I know this must be tough for you . You just meet the Omega that was made for you but you need to listen to me.” She told him as they got to their house.  
Alfred sighed softly as he looked down at his feet. He didn’t realize his mother had noticed it. Then again his mother had been mated for longer than he was alive. Even though she and his father had mated younger they both wanted to wait a little while before they had any children.  
As they enter the house Alfred youngest sister came running to them. She had tears on her face and was covered in dirt. Alfred kneeled to her level and picked her up. She began crying harder and trying to tell him what was wrong with her.  
“Jasmine you have to calm down if you want us to understand what you are saying.” Emily said to her sobbing daughter. She led Alfred to the living room before she went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.  
"Peter Kirkland, from down the street, came over to play. He got mad at me because I didn’t want to share my new toy with him. So he pushed me down and told me that I was being rude by not sharing with him.” Jasmine sobbed into her brother chest. It was muffled and broken but Alfred understood what his sister was saying. Jasmine was a beta but she was still a girl and very sensitive. She was going to be seven in the fall and that only made her more sensitive in Alfred’s eyes.  
Alfred rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. “Did he hurt you Jasmine? You're not bleeding are you?” Alfred asked as he looked at her. He couldn’t see much of her since she was curled up in his lap.  
Emily came in and looked at Alfred. “Did she say who did this Alfred? I’ll be calling their parents and dealing with this myself.”  
“I didn’t really understand what she said. All I understood was that the kid was upset she didn’t share her new toy with them.” Alfred told her. It was only half the truth but Alfred didn’t want his mother to have to deal with the Kirklands’ again. They were always getting a hold of them because Peter was always being mean to Jasmine.   
Emily sighed a little at this. “Okay Alfred. Why don't you help your sister get cleaned up. She seems to be attached to you at the moment.” She said as she stood up and brushed her skirt off.  
“Okay mom.” Alfred responded as he watched her walk to the kitchen. He looked at Jasmine and saw her watery eyes staring up at him. “Something wrong?” He asked her.  
“Why didn't you tell mommy?” Jasmine asked in a small broken voice. She was always bullied by Peter and this made the fifth time that month that this had happened.  
“I'll talk with Arthur myself and get it taken care of. Mr. Kirkland doesn't listen to mom.” Alfred told Jasmine as he sat her on the couch and began to play doctor on her knee. There was a little cut that had long since stopped bleeding. “Have you seen Lillianna today or is she still at Jackie’s house?”  
Jasmine wiped her eyes and watched Alfred. “She and Jackie went to see a movie. The cool new one we've seen in the commercials.” Jasmine told her brother. “She came home to get her theater jacket.”  
Alfred listened to his sister as he worked. He finished up and looked up at her. “The one where all the kids have some weird power, like the floating girl?” Alfred asked her excitedly, knowing she would get excited too.  
Jasmine nodded her head and began to bounce a little. “Yay apparently Jackie’s mommy got free tickets to see any movie she wanted. She won them on a contest at the movie theater.” She told him as she began to talk with her hands and got a smile on her face.  
Alfred smiled big at her. “Wow that awesome. Maybe I could do that and get free tickets so you can see that new princess movie that's coming soon.” Alfred told her as he closed the first aid kit and placed in on the coffee table.  
Jasmine’s eyes lit up. She jumped up and tackled Alfred in a hug she squealed loudly causing their mother to come into the room.  
“I see someone is feeling better.” Emily said as she walked over to get the first aid kit.  
Jasmine looked up at her mother. “I have the best big brother ever.” She said her mom.  
“Really?” Emily asked as she looked at Alfred.  
“He is mommy.” Jasmine said as she let go of Alfred and ran off to go play.  
Alfred watched his sister leave. “I wish she would stay this little.” Alfred told her mom.  
“She'll grow up Alfred but you'll always be her big brother.” Emily told Alfred before she left Alfred alone with his thoughts.


End file.
